


Sway

by yodepalma



Series: Schmoopfest 2016 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Schmoop, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has the migraine to end all migraines. He also has a very observant and doting boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi i hope everyone was looking forward to more schmoop
> 
> Let's just say I'm dedicating this story to anyone who has ever had a long, trying day at work that they forced themselves to get through...while fighting any type of really bad headache. Not that I've experienced this lately or anything.
> 
> Handwavey post-series blahblahblah. IDK what I'm doing I'm only here to get sap all over the fandom.

_Sway_

Roy leaned against his front door with his eyes closed for a long moment, taking in the silence and darkness of his empty apartment with relief. It had been a long day, longer even than normal, and what had started out as a mildly annoying headache in the morning had long since bloomed into the type of throbbing migraine that might have convinced a less stubborn man to go home early. But Roy had persevered, for all the good it would do him, and now he was home and he was giving up on the night.

He knew it was his turn to cook dinner, but the very thought of food made his stomach turn threateningly, and he was pretty sure if he turned a light on his brain would explode out of self-defense. So, with his fingers trailing the walls to guide him, he staggered into the bedroom, pulled off his uniform and draped it over the desk chair as neatly as he could manage, and then collapsed face first into the bed. He burrowed under the blankets (layers and layers of them, courtesy of his boyfriend), made himself comfortable, and promptly realized that there was a streetlight shining straight through his window and into his eyes.

He was _not_ getting back up. Turning onto his other side, he resolutely made himself comfortable again, and tried to think about anything other than how much his head hurt.

He must have drifted off at some point, because the next thing he knew, he was jolting awake as he heard the bedroom door creak slowly open. He tensed in preparation of the inevitable light and noise that would follow, burying his face in the pillow to at least keep himself from flinching when the light turned on. But Ed, despite all previous evidence to the contrary, seemed to be capable of silent entrances when the occasion called for it. Roy heard him get changed, presumably in the dark, then the creak of the floorboards as he tiptoed to the bathroom. He was back a minute later, setting something down on the nightstand, and then Roy felt the dip of the bed as he sat down.

“Don't look up, I've got the hallway light on,” Ed said softly, because he didn't believe in greetings. “I guess you have a migraine—Al used to get them all the time when he was first out of the armor—so I don't expect you to get up tonight. I'll get myself some food. I've left a glass of water and some aspirin on the nightstand if you wanna take it when I leave, okay?”

Then he leaned over and brushed the softest of kisses over Roy’s temple. Roy smiled into the pillow, a silly fluttery feeling in his chest, and blindly reached out a hand. It landed on what he hoped was Ed’s knee, and he gave it a gentle squeeze as he mentally apologized for the slightly unkind thoughts he'd had earlier.

“I love you,” he mumbled into the pillow, though with his mouthful of fluff it was debatable what it actually sounded like.

But Ed smiled against his head and ran gentle fingers through his hair as he pressed another lingering kiss to his temple, and then ducked his face slightly under the covers Roy had made a nest out of to kiss his cheek. Roy grinned briefly; smiling too much only made his head hurt worse.

“I love you too, moron,” Ed said fondly, and to prove it he even closed the curtains before he left.


End file.
